in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Meanie Genie
Jenny finds a lamp, and after thinking it is nothing more than a decoration, she finds out that a genie resides in it! The genie grants the Gang three wishes- or so they think. There is something- unsettling about this genie- she doesn't always keep her promises. In fact, she seems....... familiar. Section heading *Jenny *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Leni *Lana *The Genie (whoever it is....) *Shard Story Ah- Jenny's house. Here we see our favorite Inkling pal doing some decorations with her pals. Leni is doing it all wrong, the Powerpuff Girls are playing around, and Lana caused a leak. *'Jenny: '''I should have called someone else.... *'Shard: *come out of nowhere* Hello! *'Jenny: '''Is that- It is! Shard! How are you? *'Shard: 'Doing good, thanks! Finally got a day off from fighting Galaximus' forces from different parts of America. *'Jenny: 'Nice! I have been decorating my house. I got my friends to help, but so far, it has not been going smoothly. *'Shard: 'Huh. That explains why that vase there was repaired using... duck tape. *'Jenny: 'Ugh.... Leni.... *'Leni: 'But you said you wanted us to piece something together! *'Buttercup: 'You don’t have any brains at all, don’t you? *'Bendy: Hey, yo, Jenny! Tell me again what ink do you want again? There’s so many types of ink colors downstairs; colors that I don’t even know it existed! *pulls up a bucket of orange paint* Like, why do you call this type of color “orange?” It’s a fruit! *'Jenny: '''Do you have blue? Orange reminds me of a “friend” of mine. ''The doorbell rings! *'Bubbles:' Who could that be? Bubbles opens the door to reveal Jelo, Star and Marco. *'Jelo:' Hey, Jenny! *'Bendy: ' I’m not sure if we do have blue. Can you help me? *'Jenny: '''Leave it to me! *she gets out her Inkbrush, and covers the walls in her own blue ink* Perfect! *'Marco: Are you sure that paint will be permanent? *'Leni: '''Jenny, did you always have this odd lamp? *'Jenny: 'No. But it does look odd. *'Jelo: 'Looks more like a teapot to me. *'Blossom: 'I can see where this is going. I’ve seen enough cartoons. *'Bendy: 'How you seen Sillyvision’s cartoons, like “Haunted Hijinx?” *'Blossom: 'No. Those must be really old. ''All of a sudden, the lamp starts to shake violently! Leni puts it on the ground, and after a few seconds, a genie pops out! '' * '''Genie: '''AUUUGGGH! I can’t stay in that congested lamp any longer! Next time, I need to use a bottle.... * '''Bendy: '*gasp* A GENIE!!!! * 'Marco: '''A genie?! I thought they weren't real! * '''Star: '''Huh. Wonder if he'll grant me wishes! * '''Jelo: '''Marco, we encountered a lot of things on our adventure that people can label as fictional or mythical, like mermaids, ghosts, Greek gods and goddesses, you name it! * '''Genie: '''Thank you for freeing me from that prison. I shall now grant you three wishes! * '''Leni: '''Oh yay! I wish Lucy was here to see this! * '''Lucy: '''Guys, I'm right here. ''Everyone gets frightened by Lucy's sudden appearance. * 'Leni: '''Hi Lucy! * '''Genie: '''I almost feel sorry for you. Le'ts say that one does not count. * '''Jenny: '''How about Star gets a wish, Shard gets a wish, and I get a wish! It seems fair that way. * '''Shard: ' Oh, it’s fair, Alright! Aww, man! My own wish! * 'Genie: '''So, robot- what do you wish for? It can be anything you want! * '''Shard: '''Hmmm... I know this is so steriotypical, but I wish I have a ton of cash! * '''Genie: '''Simple, but always a good idea! There is something I must tell you though. * '''Shard: '''I’m all ears! Well, metallic ears, but still! * '''Genie: '''I’m kinda new with his wish-granting game. So, therefore, I require some time to grant wishes. I can promise your wishes will be granted by sunrise tommorow. * '''Shard: ' Oh sure thing! I can wait! (He then flips up a panel from his arm and starts typing in some coding in it) * 'Bendy: '''What’re you doing? * '''Shard: '''Putting myself to Sleep Mode until sunrise. G’night! (Shuts down) * '''Genie: '''Next up- You! *points to Star* For one, I am a girl..... and second, what is your wish? * '''Star: '''Hmm....I'll pick...OOH! A place where I can have fun with my friends nonstop! * '''Genie: '''Hmmm- quite a challenge for me, but I can make it happen! * '''Star: '''WOOHOO! * '''Genie: '''Now, squid girl, it's time for your wish! * '''Jenny: '''Hmmmm. ''*she huddles in with Leni, Lana, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup* '' I think I'm gonna make the wish that will end all of our problems- I wish Galaximus had no powers, and was reduced to nothing! * '''Genie: '''Woah- that's gonna be the hardest wish I will ever have to grant. But, I'll do it! * '''Buttercup: '''Yeah, and better make it quick. * '''Genie: '''Well, unfortunately, I can't grant these wishes before tomorrow morning. It's gonna take a lot of my magic! But fear not! It'l all be worth it! Toodles! ''*she retreats into the bottle* * 'Star: '''What a nice genie! * '''Jenny: '''Yeah! We all made great wishes! Life’s gonna rule! ''Meanwhile, inside the bottle... * 'Genie: '''Perfect! Just perfect! This could not be any better! I’m gonna teach those fools to be careful what they wish for! MWUHAHAHA! ''The next day... * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Hello, Gang. * '''Jenny: '''You? What are you doing here, Dark Jaiden? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Why, I'm here to try and eliminate you fools! * '''Jenny: '''Like heck you will! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Oh yeah? Well, we're even more powerful thanks to your stupid wish! * '''Blossom: '''The wish? What do you mean? If anything, you should be helpless now! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Nope! ''Dark Jaiden snaps her finger, and a huge army of giant Octolings and Evil Inklings bash into Jenny's house. * '''Jenny: ''*Readies an Inkstrike* Well, no matter! Haven’t you learned that you can never beat us? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''We never give up. ''The Octolings attack the gang. Jenny lets her Inkstrike fly, destroying most of the Octolings. * Buttercup: 'That was awesome! * '''Star: '''Whoa. That's a lot of damage. ''Suddenly, a ghost arrives, passing through one of the walls of Jenny's house. * 'Tessa: '''Hey, guys! * '''Blossom: '''Hey, Tessa. * '''Jenny: '''What going on? * '''Tessa: '''I just came in to tell you, the world looks pretty gloomier than I remember. * '''Bubbles: '''Gloomy? What do you mean? * '''Tessa: '''You might wanna take a look outside. * '''Jenny: '''Well, okay then. * '''Buttercup: '''Really, how bad could it be? * '''Tessa: '''Really bad. ''Needless to say, it’s really bad outside. Pure chaos is everywhere. * '''Jenny: '''Holy Squid....... * '''Marco: '''Hey, Jenny! * '''Jenny: '''Heya, Marco. What’s up? * '''Marco: '''We have a big problem. * '''Tessa: '''So what's next? * '''Jenny: '''Maybe we should find that genie and see if she made a mistake! * '''Marco: '''Good idea. * '''Tessa: '''What genie? * '''Blossom: '''Oh! Yesterday, we found an odd lamp while decorating Jenny's house, and we made wishes. Then today, everything went wrong. * '''Jenny: '''Now, where did that lamp go? Should be inside somewhere.... * '''Bubbles: '''Lamp? Lamp! Where are you? * '''Buttercup: '''Dude, the lamp isn't just gonna walk to you or something. * ''Jenny lines''''' Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Pages without links